Fighting Love
by rels
Summary: Relena is working as the VFM but has never met any of the Gundam pilots during the war. How will she react when the very person she despises working with, but has never met face to face, turns out to be the guy of her dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first try at fanfiction. Please bear that in mind. The italics represent Relena's thoughts. **

"Hold my calls Chris," I said through the intercom "I'm super busy."

"Okay Ms. Relena." came her reply.

Sigh*_ "being the face of peace is a downright nightmare" I_ thought.

I had paper work as high as mountains waiting to be done on my desk and it seemed that no matter how much I worked, it just never went down. But I love my job; helping people, preventing bloodshed and solving world crises. How I long for a normal life, but given the chance, I would do it all again for the sake of peace.

The world was a peace for six years now, six long years in office as Vice Foreign Minister. During the war, my voice was heard across the world and in the end, the Gundam pilots and their team had the final victory. The colonies were now free. I never met any of the pilots, but I admired them for standing up for their people. They must have been brave men and their families must be proud. But after the war ended, the five pilots were given important positions in the military. One pilot in particular was the root cause of most of the paperwork and, by extension, stress I had at the moment. His name was Heero Yuy. He was the commander in chief of the armed forces of the L1 colony. We just couldn't negotiate the details of the new bill I was trying so desperately to pass. He was as stubborn as they come. It was my latest attempt at keeping world peace. I was trying to pass a bill to ban the development of new weaponry in the military. A world at peace has no use for such items. In my mind, they would just stir up fear and a macho contest of who is better than who which would result in another war. That brings us back to reality. My desk was my enemy and so was Heero Yuy.

"When is it going to end Mr. Yuy." I said to myself. I was sitting in my comfortable chair contemplating on how best to annihilate my opponent in the most violent way possible, deciding that the particular document which bore his name and seal, was said person and began stabbing it with a pencil, when then noise of the door opening grabbed my attention.

"Sorry for interrupting you Ms. Relena," came Chris's voice. She must have seen me 'killing' the document. "_Damn. There goes my reputation as a pacifist_" I thought.

"Don't worry Chris," I said '_pull yourself together woman!'_

"I was wondering if you would like to go get some coffee?" asked Chris, "you seem as if you could take a break from Mr. Yuy."

"Please." I got up, grabbed my jacket and walked out of the door which Chris held open.

"Ms. Relena!"

I heard my voice being called. "_Seems like everyone needs me"._

"Ms. Relena!" said Declan as he came running up to be with a bright smile on his face. Declan and I went to St. Gabriel's together and had a huge crush on me since childhood. He even went into politics so we could spend more time together. Everyone thought we looked good together. My friends thought he was the most handsome guy in school and that he was a true gentleman. They were waiting for us to get together. I sometimes thought he was a bit smothering at times. But he always supported my views and helped me get through the tough times.

"Hi Declan!"

"Where's that beautiful smile of yours?" he said putting on a little pout.

"it's right here" I replied, letting a smile grace my face.

"Ever since I knew you Relena, you hardly ever smile. You should do it more often. You look even more beautiful when you do" and then kissed my hand. I blushed.

"Hey Chris, didn't see you there. Mind if I join you two ladies?" he said putting on a smile.

"Of course not." she said bowing her head a little and suppressing a smile. We then walked out of the building and went to our favourite coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"So how's the Weaponry bill coming along Princess? Hope he's not stressing you out." Declan said.<p>

"He is the BIGGEST pain to work with. I would guess that he of all people would think the bill is worthless. He is a military man after all. The public agrees with me. I must stick to the plan." I said a little more forceful than I wanted. I took a sip of my coffee.

"Don't worry Ms. Relena. You are an expert and the people believe in you."

"We believe in you" Declan added.

"Thanks. I've denied every appeal he's sent me. I'm not some weak little girl. I too can stand firm for what I believe in."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

I sat at my desk with my palm on my forehead; another stressful day. I was deep in thought on other matters when Chris's voice came through the intercom. She sounded panicked.

"Ms. Relena, Mr. Yuy out here to see you. Should I send him in?"

"_What? He's here?" _I thought. "Send him in". I fixed my clothes and prepared myself mentally to meet with the man. _"I am ready" _I thought. The door opened and my heart stopped. I was expecting an older man, possibly in his late 30's and a mean face, but in walked-no strut a creature like no other. He was young, possibly my age, tall and muscular with chocolate brown hair and the most gorgeous pair of eyes I had ever seen. They were incredibly blue and seemed to be able to look into my soul. I suddenly grew hot. VERY hot indeed. Wait was that about me or _him_? Damn.

He continued walking into my office and i just gaped at him as he came closer. I stood up.

"Hello Ms. Darlian, my name is Heero Yuy. We've conversed though email and letters." He said and held out his arm to shake mine. His voice was like silk and I grew incredibly dumber by the second. I wanted to shake his hand but my mind was gone. "_This was the guy I was planning on killing?" _

He stood there with his arm outstretched and I don't know how I mustered the brain power to articulate my hand into my bidding. I realized my mouth was open and quickly shut it and composed myself.

"Good to meet you Mr. Yuy. What do I owe the pleasure of coming all the way to earth to my office?" I asked, too late to realize how stupid that sounded. _"Dumb question Relena!"_

I came to see if we can negotiate the bill. We need to see eye to eye.

"_Oh I am seeing you eye to eye and they are gorgeous!" Be quiet Relena. Now is not the time to get horny. _Things just got ten times more difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**Please do not critique too badly. I haven't written a story in ages so I can't remember the proper punctuation. Also please go gentle on me. This is my first time writing a fanfic. I did it for the fun. Hope it was ok. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay sorry for the grammar in the last story. I am trying to write gooder. The POV has changed. It's no longer from Relena's POV. Again the italics are the thoughts of the characters.**

"_Things just got ten times more difficult"_

"Ms. Dorlain, I am here to enforce my point on the matter. It is not the answer" he said as he placed both his hands on Relena's desk and leaned in.

"_God he smells good,"_ Relena thought _"snap out of it!"_

"Mr. Yuy, I am trying to do what I think is best and-"

"And I disagree" his eyes bored straight into the blond woman's orbs. "I admire your intentions _Ms._ Dorlain, but prohibiting the development of weaponry is a disadvantage to mankind. It is because of advancements made in the military field that has enabled technological advancements." He paused for a breath then continued "also not to mention the fact that a country needs a form of defense. Your law will not dampen the mindset of a terrorist" he said in a slightly menacing tone.

"_Mr._ Yuy-"

"I've more than heard your side _Ms._ Dorlain."

The pair was now at a stare off with neither side intending to forfeit. _"I'm not going to lose" _Relena thought but she was already sweating. _"Why did his eyes have to be so beautiful? What an interesting colour."_

"I'm not leaving until we strike a deal" he said and proceeded to open his satchel.

"_My God, is he serious?"_ Relena pondered _"this is going to be a very long day."_

"Where is Ms. Relena?" Declan inquired to the secretary "I haven't seen her all day. She was supposed to have had lunch with me."

"She's in her office," Chris's replied, then bent her head and looked quite shy before continuing "with Mr. Yuy." Her eyes then looked up and a coy smile came to her face.

"_Why is she acting like that?"_ Declan thought.

"He's here? Is she okay?"

Chris nodded.

"I should go in and check on her," he said hastily

"I really don't think-"

The words came too late. Declan had already turned the handle and was entering the office.

"Ms. Relana I came to-"he stopped when he saw Heero. "Oh,…hi,… Mr. Yuy?"

"Yes?" the dark haired man answered.

"…"

Declan stared at Heero. His eyes scanned the man before him and then narrowed. He then walked into the room not once taking his eyes off Heero.

The negotiation process had been quite intense. It had been an epic battle of the wits. Never before had Relena met someone to match her in a debate. She found it surprising and refreshing. He questioned her every move and provided criticism. Everyone usually gave her what she wanted in life. It was so different from what she knew.

Heero was now standing behind her while she sat at her desk. One of his muscular arms was on her desk for support while he leaned over her. It was a bit too close for comfort for Relena but she certainly did not mind. Not in the least bit. It was a bit too close for Declan as well. He was glaring at the man as if he were a threat to Relena. His eyes flashed and his face got red with jealousy.

"Excuse me _Mr. Yuy_, but you'll find that _our_ Relena is quite strong and will not settle," he said in a very nice voice, the kind that isn't nice at all.

Heero just stared at the man.

"It's okay Declan," Relena interjected "over the past few hours Mr. Yuy has made some interesting points. I'll try to take them into consideration."

Declan's eyes snapped to Relena's.

"But Relena-"

"He came all the way from space; the least I could do is hear him out," said the blonde.

"Sure," He said and then gave Heero a nasty look. "I'll wait outside."

"No need," Heero finally said, "I've had enough for one day and I am still tired from the long journey. We'll continue this tomorrow Ms. Dorlain," he said has he picked up his folders and walked around the table and to the chair at the front of the desk. His absence made Relena feel depressed which shocked her. No one ever had that effect on her. She wanted him to be near her all the time but that was just silly. She watched as he packed up leaning over slightly and giving her a terrific view. She craned her neck slightly to catch a glimpse of his tight ass. Declan rolled his eyes and scoffed. Heero, completely oblivious to the action, turned around and gave Relena a curt nod and then proceeded to the doors. Relena couldn't help but admire the way his ass fit into his pants and the way his long, lean legs moved. Her thoughts started to stray and pictured herself doing very dirty things with him, one of which included her desk. _"When did I get to be such a pervert?"_ Relena thought.

"Hello!" said Declan as he waved his hand in front of her face. She mentally shook herself and then looked at Declan.

"Hi," she said shortly.

"I hope he doesn't think he'll win. Be careful Relena, I just don't like him."

She was staring at the wall and Declan seemed to notice her lack of attention.

"How about I take you to dinner tonight?" he said walking up to her. She was still lost in thought.

"I'm sorry what?" she asked

"Dinner with me, tonight."

"I…I'm sorry I just need to go home and rest."

"Okay, than how about I drop you off?"

"It's okay. I can manage the drive."

Declan shrugged "suit yourself, but the offer is still open if you change your mind."

Relena smiled and nodded. He walked to the doors and held them open as Relena packed up her stuff and walked out of her office. As they left, Chris came running up to them

"Was that Mr. Yuy? I mean really?" she said in a shocked voice, Relena nodded. The Chris said what was on her mind.

"My God, he's HOT!"

**Author's note:**

**Review and please be gentle. I'm not good at this stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's short. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>God what am I going to do?"<em> Relena thought as she drove home. She was used to the stress of her job, but now that Heero had made an entrance, she was slowly losing it. The public would not expect her to take sides with him. They expected her to hate him. She was _supposed_ to hate him! They were, for all intents and purposes, enemies. She was a pacifist while he was a seasoned soldier. They were complete opposites. Or were they….

"_Maybe we're kind of the same,"_ Relena thought. _"We both fight for what we believe in and would do anything for our country."_ There was no denying it. She had developed feelings, or more accurately, had fallen in love with the man society expected her to abhor.

All her life, she had been set on pleasing others; her parents, her brother and more recently, the world. She worked hard for her place and could not easily let that go. Her mind was made up. She cannot, will not and _must_ not allow herself to encourage these feelings.

She drove her car with a heavy foot as she mused and arrived at her home faster than expected. She got out of the car made her way up to her room. Times like this called for a relaxing bath. She opened the tap and filled the large tub with hot water, poured her favourite scent in and stripped.

"Ahhhhhh" she said. The water began to work its magic at her stressed muscles. She began to spread out in the tub enjoying the space.

"_Big enough for two"_ she thought _"I wonder what it would be like to have him in here?" _A sly smile played its way across her lips. After a few moments of imagining the possibilities, she caught herself. Shaking her head vigoursly she thought _"where did that come from?"_

She sat in the tub with her knees to her chest and feeling a little uneasy; this was not like her. She needed to stop this! There would be no Heero in her tub. He would definitely not strip himself of his clothes and reveal his very sexy, well-toned body, and get in the tub, and possibly give her a message with those very sexy hands and-

She squeezed her eyes shut. _"NO! Come on Relena. Think of anything else."_

It worked for a minute but then the image of Heero with his hair all wet and ruffled got her going again. Looks like a relaxing bath was not going to happen. Relena Dorlain was a remarkable woman. She dealt with frustration every day but sexual frustration…..that was definitely new to her. She got out of the bath, grabbed the nearest towel and dried herself. Walking up to the bathroom mirror, she absent mindedly took her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth. His face kept appearing before her eyes. He really did have the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen; one could easily get lost in its blue depths. He was really good looking and he didn't seem to be aware of it, which of course, made him even more attractive. She rinsed her mouth and walked into her room and got ready for bed. As she lay between the blankets, she was reminded of the way her smelled. It made her stomach jump and felt her body get hot with excitement. Who knew that just a smell can make you feel that way? She wondered what it would be like to have him in her bed. Relena Dorlain had it bad.

* * *

><p>Chris, armed with coffee in her hand, made her way to the elevator and got inside. She usually arrived at work much earlier than Relena to prepare for the day. The 'ding' of the elevator signaled her floor and got out. Walking with her head down, she casually walked into the Vice Foreign Minister's office to lay a schedule for the day, but got a terrible shock<p>

"My, Ms. Relena, you look terrible!" Chris exclaimed. Relena was sitting behind her desk at 7:15 in the morning. She usually arrived at work closer to the hour, but his morning, her routine was thrown off. Chris surveyed Relena's face and noted the bags under her bloodshot eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep…." was all Relena replied. "Can't wait to go home and sleep later…"

Chris's face fell. "Ms. Relena, I hate to do this to you but, tonight is the charity ball. You can't miss it"

Touching her palm to her forehead, Relena exclaimed, "Oh right!" She let her shoulders droop. So much for an early bedtime.

"I'm sure it will not be too boring Ms. Relena," she smiled brightly then continued, "I heard that Mr. Yuy got an invitation too!"

"_Great…just what she needed. Woop-d-frickin' do"_ she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry I took so long to update. I had an eventful week. Hope you all like this chapter.**

The music droned on at the charity ball. Uptight people were busy talking about non interesting things. Relena stood in a corner surveying the crowd. These kind of social gatherings were for a good cause, but why did it have to be so boring?

"Hey Ms. Relena," said Declan. "I brought you a drink." He held his hand out with the drink waiting for her to accept.

"Oh thanks," she took the drink and sipped. Her face screwed up a bit at the burn of the alcohol.

"So, you having a good time?" Declan inquired innocently and smiled gently as he looked her in the face.

"Not really. I'm just so tired from work and these parties are mainly for people way older than us."

"I know but it's for charity right?"

"Exactly how this helps people, I am not sure" she ended. Relena was secretly looking out for a certain someone. She hadn't seen him, at least in reality, since the meeting and it was killing her. She couldn't deny she had feelings for him. But how will this look on her behalf. Sadly she did not see _him_ once for the evening. He had to be here.

Declan noticed Relena's distance and furrowed his brow. "Would you care to dance? Take your mind off of work for a bit," he asked. She shook her head, "I think I'm just going to go home. I've shown my face long enough here; think it's okay now to call it a night."

"Are you sure?" he replied. She nodded. "You know you've been acting strange lately. And you've been sick a lot too. Are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled, "I'm fine. Don't worry." He shrugged and took her empty glass as she grabbed her clutch and put on her coat. "I'll see you in the morning at work," She said. Declan gave a nod and a gentle smile as she turned and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>In the parking lot, the air was much cooler. It would probably start raining soon. She sighed as she got into her car. "<em>Why wasn't he there?" <em>she thought. She drove out of the lot just as the rain started to fall. She had to drive with caution to avoid hydroplaning around the turn. Just as she came around the corner, she saw someone walking on the sidewalk. The poor person was out in this weather and there were not taxis in the area. As she got closer, she realized who that person was; it was the person she was looking out for all evening: Heero. "_Why is he walking in the rain?_" she thought. She pulled up at the curb and wound the glass down.

"Hey,"

Heero turned his head to face her. His hair was stuck to his face.

"Get in; I'll give you a lift."

He studied her before replying, "I'll be fine it's not that bad."

Like clockwork, the rain then really started to pour. To Relena's favour, he hastily got into the car. He was now soaking wet. Relena was now highly aware that she had Heero in her car. What should she say? She was drawing a blank, which was very stranger for her; she always had something to say. Heero just sat in the front seat silently keeping his eyes ahead of him. Relena decided to make a stab at conversation.

"So why were you walking in the rain?"

"I was bored at the party." He replied

"So why didn't you just drive home?"

"I don't have a car on earth yet. I got a lift with someone but they seem to be enjoying the party." He stated

"Oh," Relena replied shyly.

Then the silence started again. She was very aware of his cologne which, coupled with the state of him and his attire, she found to be very sexy. Here he was sitting soaking wet with his dark chocolate locks curling along his face with his clothes clinging to his sculpted body, lips slightly parted from the cold and gently shivering. Hot damn. She wondered that he would like to go home and take a hot shower but before the naughty thought could come to her mind, she realized that she didn't know where he was staying.

"Can I get the directions to your apartment?"

"Take the road on the first left," he replied.

She drove on and as they got to the turnoff, they noticed a tree had fallen and was blocking the road. She pulled up to the curb and stopped.

"This is the only route from here." He said taking in the scene. His face was now worried.

"I'll take you to my house. I've got lots of spare rooms. You can spend the night," she said innocently. She smiled because he knew he had no other choice. This would be interesting.

He nodded his approval and she turned the car and drove him home. To her home.

* * *

><p>He was extremely nervous for the rest of the drive. He kept fidgeting and his face showed he was a bit uncomfortable. <em>Does he hate me that much?<em> She thought _"or is he shy?" _She found it cute that he was acting this way. Although it sounded like she was coming on to him, she really did not plan on doing anything. She cannot be in a relationship with him. She must not. She drove into her driveway and into the garage and killed the engine. The following silence was awkward. She got out and he followed. He was looking at her for instruction as to where to go.

"It's here," she said and led him through the door. He stepped in and looked around but kept to himself, not saying a word. She dropped her keys in the dish by the door and invited him in. she noticed that he was still shivering.

"Do you want to take a hot bath? It will warm you up," she said _"or I could warm you up"_ she thought. No, dirty thoughts stay out!

He nodded and she led him upstairs to one of the bathrooms.

"Just put your wet clothes in the basket and I'll lend you some clothes."

He raised an eyebrow at that suggestion.

"Y_ou_ will lend me clothes?" he said unsurely.

"Well not _my _clothes but I'm sure I have some company T-shirts and pants," She added quickly. Her cheeks were pink.

"Okay," he said.

She walked out and he closed the door. She leaned on the door and gathered herself. Heero was in her house, naked and in her shower. What a day! She stayed there for a while before going to find the clothes. She obtained a large enough T-shirt and long black track pants and laid them out on a spare bed for him. Feeling pleased with herself, she turned around and ….died. Heero was standing in the doorway wearing a towel. His torso was ripped and glistening with water, his hair dripping wet and falling into his face and his arms were well toned. "_And this Relena is what sexy is,"_ she thought. He stared at her and she realized that she was gaping at him. She shook her senses and cleared her throat.

"You can wear these. I hope they fit,"

He walked into the room and took up the shirt.

'It should," he said.

"Good. I'll make some hot chocolate," Relena said as she turned and left. Her face was extremely red. He was going to be the end of her.

Downstairs, Relena was busy making the promised hot chocolate. The image of Heero in a towel was burned in her mind. _"Why was life so difficult?"_

Just then, he came walking down the stairs looking sexy even in a T-shirt.

"You don't have to make me anything you know," he said. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

"It's no problem,"

He looked at her and gave a nod. She handed him the hot drink and he sipped. Standing next to her, she realized how tall he was. He towered over her and she liked it. She sipped her own drink. It was so very different from her last drink, and so was the situation around it.

"Hope you like the room," she said

"I'll manage," he said jokingly.

She smiled. He actually loosened up. The rain was really serious outside. The temperature dropped quite a bit. Relena had the heaters up on high, so they were warm on the extremely cold night. They talked about how boring the ball was for a little while before deciding to call it a night. As they made their way upstairs, the power went out and they were plunged into darkness …and cold.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. I have an idea for the next chapter but I can take some suggestions as well and see if it plays in with the plot. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long in updating. Time is of the essence but have no fear, I will not forget my story. Here's the next chapter!**

They were plunged into darkness and cold. The rain pounded against the windows and the wind howled. Relena allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness before turning in Heero's direction.

"Are you there?" she aked.

"Hmm" he replied. "So what now?"

"I don't know. The heater is down and the only room with a fireplace is….well...my room," Relena said, with the latter part coming out in a shy voice. The blush crept up her cheeks as she said it.

"Maybe I can sleep with a lot of blankets," Heero suggested.

Relena got down from her high "Oh I suppose…"

She escorted Heero to his room and produced a few blankets, but it was clear that it wasn't going to work. Heero would have to sleep in a tight ball if he was going to preserve his warmth. Relena sighed, "This is ridiculous. You can sleep in my room. Maybe on the couch or something…," she suggested innocently.

Heero nodded as he accepted defeat. She put down the blankets and then escorted him to her room. Never in a million years would she have envisioned herself doing this very action. If he only knew the kind of dreams she had about him, he would probably never be in her house let alone her room…alone at night. But then again, how was _she_ going to survive the night knowing that _he_ was going to be in her room? She opened her door and stepped aside and waited for him to enter. Thank goodness it was dark so that he wouldn't have seen the deep blush on her face. He entered the room turned and waited for her as she shut the door. There was this awkward silence that followed where they just stared at each other and the surroundings. That seemed to have lasted for quite a long time until Relena snapped out of it and suggested that it would probably be best if she lit the fire. Heero nodded his approval and walked towards the window to survey the grounds. It was suddenly very hard to do anything. She felt so foolish. It took her a few tries to get the fire going. When she turned around, she saw Heero leaning on the window pane looking outside. He looked so cute from that angle with the limited light dancing across his features….and what such gorgeous features too. He had a strong jaw, a straight nose and the body of a God. The fire made beautiful sparkles in his eyes. She shook her head and realized that her mouth was slightly gaping. She immediately shut her mouth and sauntered into the bathroom to compose herself.

"_Come on Relena! Snap out of it. Remember who he is," _She thought as she stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were open wide not due to the limited light but due to desperation. She had to control her raging hormones. She washed her face and continued with her little pep talk for a few more minutes before changing her clothes preparing to face him again. "You can do it Relena!" she said to herself.

She took a huge breath before walking out.

She was completely taken back to see Heero sitting in the middle of her bed. He seemed to have made himself quite comfortable too. His feet were stretched out before him while he propped himself up with his arms, eyes closed and head slightly leaning back, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of the fire. Relena swallowed.

" _Oh boy," _she thought as she unintentionally licked her lips. Her footsteps seemed to have alerted him to her presence because he opened his eyes and looked at her. Did he have any idea how enticing he looked?

"The couch is a bit too small for me," he said, "I thought I would just warm up until you returned."

"Uhh yea that's okay." Relena replied, "Sorry I should have figured that the couch would be too small."

She walked up to the bed and had the courage to sit next to him.

"I guess you want your bed now. I'll leave," he said.

"No…you can stay if you want, "she said shyly. _Where was all of this coming from?_

He looked at her and shrugged but remained seated. They stared into the fire.

"So, uh how are we going with the negotiations?" Heero asked.

Relena was surprised at this question "Oh, yea. We should really review some items."

She got off the bed, obtained the documents and returned to her previous position, but this time sat a little closer to him and brought her feet up. She was a lot more relaxed now that she was back in her safe zone - work.

"So, this section right here, maybe you should explain the details to me," she said. He leaned over her, examined the document and stared to talk. Relena heard not a thing; she was too preoccupied by his proximity. His face was so close to hers and she could feel his body. He smelled so sexy, even without cologne. His face was above hers; she was right under his neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the sound of his voice. She moved her face closer to his and touched his neck and jaw. He stopped talking and let he nuzzle his neck. He blushed and was completely surprised. He didn't think that she liked him considering the circumstances. In Relena's mind, she admitted defeat. She wanted him. It felt so right. Her stomach was all in knots and she was suddenly so warm. She smiled into his neck and breathed in his scent; it was amazing. She opened her eyes and looked up at him and saw his stunned face; his mouth was still open from the last thing he said, his eyes were open wide and his cheeks were red. She decided to up her moves. She placed her hand on his face and traced along the jawline, aligning his mouth to hers. She then rubbed her nose against his enjoying the moment before going in for a kiss. Finally, she got what she wanted.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Thanks for all the review as well. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long, but here is your update!**

* * *

><p>Relena didn't know what she was doing; all she knew was that it felt so right. Her hand found its way to the back of his neck and she gently began playing with his chocolate hair. It was silky smooth and thick. She pulled him in tighter and tried to deepen the kiss. Her tongue darted out and began playing with the line across his lips trying to gain access into his mouth. His lips were so full and soft and he smelled so masculine; it made her burn for him even more.<p>

Heero was caught completely unguarded by her actions. He never suspected that she felt for him this way. He never even dreamed of being with her; she was not in his league. He was never in a relationship before, something his friend Duo always teased him about. He just didn't know what to do; Duo once told him he couldn't figure out when girls were hitting on him and then proceeded to call him names such as….well, nerd for one. He didn't consider himself to be handsome at all, although many other people (mostly females) thought otherwise. He was not very social and liked to keep to himself and his work. This was so new to him.

His eyes were open staring out to the background while she continued her assault on his lips. His head involuntarily tilted back for her to gain better access. After some time, he felt her tongue tracing along his lips, begging him to comply with her wish. She began to kiss him with more force, making his eyes flutter in attempts to cave into her demands. He was astonished that he was thoroughly enjoying the kiss. He never allowed anyone to get this close to him before but here he was letting Relena invade his boundaries in more ways than one. Maybe it's not such a bad thing. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and parted his lips.

His lips were barley opened before she forced her tongue into his mouth with a moan. She began to move her tongue over his, tasting his mouth and enjoying what she discovered. Relena articulated so that so that she was slightly more on top of him now effectively causing Heero to lie back a little. She crossed her leg over him into a straddling position and placed her arms on either side of his head, propping herself up. His arms went to her legs and moved upwards and settled on her hips. All this time, the kiss continued. Relena mind was running wild, but she realized that she did not care. She did not care what others thought, she was too caught up with him; she wanted him. And Relena Dorlain always gets what she wants. Since when did the public start running her life? Yeah, she had a responsibility to them, but she has control of her private life. She had been a slave to society for too long. It was time that she did something for herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a moan escaped Heero's mouth. The rumbling sensation made from the sound felt so sexy flowing though her throat. His voice was so sexy. Never did she think that she was capable of doing something or feeling this way. It was so foreign to her, but she liked it. It was like she was now truly alive.

After some time, her lips left his and began to trail along his jaw and to his neck. Heero's eyes remained closed but he moved his neck to accommodate her. One of her hands was on the nape of his neck while her lips scorched his skin. She bit down on to a sensitive part of his neck making him tense and moan again. She began to kiss his neck making sure to leave marks as a way of claiming her territory. Heero opened his eyes when he felt her stop. She was back to propping herself above him staring into his face. Heero stared back. Her eyes were fierce and his were dark with lust. He never felt that way for anyone before. He was completely comfortable with her. Both their cheeks were red and their breathing hard from the passion they just shared.

She sat up a bit and he followed, never once breaking eye contact. She began to pull off his shirt; Heero raised his arms to ease it off. He was surprised to see how eager his body was to comply. She threw it on the floor and stared at his chest. Even in the dim lighting, she could see that he was muscular. Heero allowed her hands to road along his chest, feeling the contours of his abdomen. He closed his eyes reveling in the feel of her touch. She then pulled him into a hug and kissed him again. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist while hers roamed his back, digging into his flesh. She did not know how far she wanted to go. They fell back onto the bed and Heero rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress. He was no longer shy. _"How many times have I dreamt of him like this?"_ she thought. She ran her hands over his ass and gave a quick squeeze. The storm outside continued and they made out.

* * *

><p>The sunlight was filtering though the curtains. Relena stirred in her sleep; she was sleeping on her side and something warm was next to her. She groaned and shifted a bit. That was when she felt someone's arm around her waist. She opened her eyes with a start and turned her head slightly to see who it was. It was then she remembered the events of the nigh and relaxed. Heero was sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful and gorgeous laying there. His neck showed signs of their passion which made Relena smile. She was in her night gown and he was still in the pants she lent him. Apparently they fell asleep during their make out session. She turned to face him contented to watch him sleep. It didn't last long because Heero awoke a short time afterwards. His eyes were brilliantly blue in the morning light.<p>

"Good morning," he said a little groggily. He had a slight bit of stubble on his face which added to his sexiness.

Relena smiled and replied, "Good morning," then proceeded to rub her hand on said sexy stubble.

He moved his arm to allow her to cuddle next to him before placing it around her once again. Her head was resting on his collar bone. An unspoken relationship between the two was formed. They remained like that for a while before Heero began stroking her forehead and said what was on her mind.

"So what are we going to do?"

Relena sighed, "It's our life. We shouldn't have to be apart just to please the public. We'll think of something."

"Hnnnn…does this mean that you sign our agreement on the weapons act?" he said jokingly and smiled.

She smiled and looked at him, "You wish it were that easy stud," she replied.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. _"Maybe this could work"_ he thought. He never felt this way for anyone before and it took such drastic measures for him to realize it. She was right; they should worry later. Right now he was just contented to hold her and sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
